


Человеческое сердце

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: В душе ассасина Темного Братства тоже бывают человеческие чувства
Relationships: khajiit - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Человеческое сердце

К’Арл прошел через коридоры Обители Темного Братства, кивая товарищам. Тейнава, как всегда, церемонно приветствовал «дорогого брата», Мари-Антуанетта, как всегда, мило улыбнулась и тайком потрогала К’Арла за хвост. К’Арл, тоже как всегда, притворился, что не заметил этого.

— Как все прошло? — после обычных приветствий спросила Очива. — У Винсента для тебя есть новое задание.

Поручения К’Арлу давали или она, или вампир Винсент; сам он предпочитал работать с Очивой. Во-первых, она, как истая аргонианка, отличалась вежливостью — К’Арл это ценил, во-вторых, ее поручения казались менее скользкими и более понятными. По-хорошему, для правильного Сына Ночи не должно быть разницы, кого убивать — мелкого тирана, который колотит детей, пьяницу, свихнувшегося от скумы, или порядочного человека, который нечаянно кому-то помешал. Но для К’Арла разница была.

И в-третьих, однажды он случайно узнал секрет Винсента — вампир мечтал жениться, но никак не мог найти невесту. А поскольку поговорить об этом Винсенту было не с кем, он и донимал К’Арла своими жалобами на неудавшуюся личную жизнь.

— Этот человек, которого убил К’Арл, слишком многим насолил, — заметил К’Арл. — Неудивительно, что его решили убрать. Но что К’Арлу поручит Винсент?

— Не знаю. Спроси у него, дорогой брат, — мягко сказала Очива.

На сей раз Винсент дал задание убить какого-то алхимика. У алхимиков случались раздоры, о которых К’Арл не знал и знать не хотел. Он выслушал задание, кивнул головой и дернул ушами от нетерпения, однако Винсенту вдруг захотелось поговорить.

— Так, говоришь, у того типа осталась вдова? — спросил он. — Молодая? Она сильно горевала?

— Тот человек умудрялся разозлить всех, с кем имел дело, — ответил К’Арл. — Он разозлил даже К’Арла, хотя сказал от силы пять слов. Вряд ли вдова станет его долго оплакивать.

— А где она живет? — заинтересовался Винсент.

К’Арл продиктовал ему адрес. Он догадывался, чем все закончится — Винсент еще ни разу не сумел понравиться ни одной женщине, ему отказывали даже орчихи, но, в конце концов, отчего бы не удружить собрату? Вдруг у него все-таки что-то выгорит?

...Вечером К’Арл стоял у дверей дома алхимика. Пошарудев немного отмычкой, он справился с замком: сложный — видимо, алхимик чего-то опасался — но не настолько, чтобы замок остановил ловкача вроде К’Арла, и прокрался по лестнице. Дом был богатым, увешанным бархатными портьерами и ценным оружием, откуда-то — должно быть, с кухни — еще пахло выпечкой, а у двери голубели пышные кусты гортензий. К’Арл облизнулся. Он очень любил сахарные рулеты.

И в одной из дверей он столкнулся с алхимиком.

Это оказался пожилой обрюзглый норд, низенький, одетый в дорогую, но заляпанную жиром и вином одежду. Мешки под глазами и красноватый нос неопровержимо свидетельствовали об отнюдь не научных интересах ученого мужа. Алхимик уже раскрыл рот, чтобы закричать, но К’Арл действовал быстро.

Он убил алхимика очень тихо, однако рисковать не стоило. Поэтому К’Арл устоял перед искушением хорошенько обшарить это, без сомнения, рыбное место, прихватив только то, что попалось ему под руку в коридоре — кучку золота, несколько фиалов с целебными зельями, книгу и бутылочку вина.

Убедился, что брызги крови не попали на одежду.

Выбрался из дома и зашел в харчевню.

В конце концов, имеет право бедный каджит поужинать после того, как ему исповедовался вампир, а юная нордка дергала за хвост?

В харчевне было шумно и многолюдно, и на одном из столов лежало несколько экземпляров «Вороного курьера». К’Арл заказал мяса с овощами и кусок вожделенного сладкого рулета, а сам взял газету почитать.

На передовице Адамус Филида, командор Имперского легиона, распинался о том, какое же плохое Темное Братство и те, кто призывает его ассасинов. Видимо, чтобы никто и подумать не мог о вызове ассасина, Филида счел нужным дословно процитировать целые главы из «Поцелуя милосердной матушки» с подробной пошаговой инструкцией этого самого вызова. Заканчивал статью он гневным обличением всех, кто эту инструкцию посмеет выполнить.

«Совсем дурак, что ли?» — подумал К’Арл, по привычке окидывая взглядом публику. Обычные люди, никто из них не производил впечатления опасного. Мужчина, старик... бедно одетая худенькая девочка-подросток, которая как раз взяла такую же газету с выступлением Филиды. К’Арлу даже любопытно стало — зачем девчонке, которой впору интересоваться нарядами и заколками, если не куклами, описание ритуала призыва Темного Братства?

Девочка обернулась и поймала взгляд К’Арла.

— Господин каджит, — нерешительно сказала она, — как думаешь, это правда? Ну, то, что тут написано?

— А что тут написано? Каджит не знает, — медленно произнес К’Арл.

— Неправда твоя! Ты же только что читал это!

— Да, читал, но каджит не понимает, зачем детям такие вещи?

— Я хочу... хочу призвать ассасина, — сказала девочка, закусив губу. — Мне надо!

— Мальчик за косички дергает? — К’Арл попытался разрядить обстановку, пошутив, и по лицу девочки понял: неудачно.

— Нет! Старый Сигурд Рыжий. После смерти отца он разорил нашу лавку и теперь требует, чтобы мама вышла за него, а я этого не хочу. Он злой и противный, и мама его ненавидит.

Лицо у девочки было чистым и совсем детским. «Славная, наверное, девочка, когда не злится, — подумал К’Арл. — Если ей удастся провести ритуал, хорошо бы этот заказ поручили мне. Не люблю, когда притесняют вдов и сирот».

— Он угрожает нашим соседям, чтобы они не помогали маме. У него своя охрана, мордовороты, которых все боятся, — горячилась девочка. — Я хочу, чтобы он умер! Мать Ночи ведь не откажет мне?

— Ты видела, что нужно для Черного Таинства? — серьезно спросил К’Арл.

— Ну... — она потупилась. К’Арл молчал. Раздобыть человеческое мясо и человеческое сердце, да и издание «Поцелуй, милосердная матушка», этой малявке, скорее всего, не под силу. Девочка закусила губу и сжала руки так, что ей свело пальцы — похоже, она подумала о том же.

— Каджит скажет друзьям, чтобы покупали товар в лавке у твоей матери, это поможет ей поправить дела, — наконец проговорил К’Арл. Девочка просияла.

— Спасибо тебе, спасибо, добрый каджит! Наша лавка у западных ворот, мы продаем сапоги и сбрую. Мама хороший шорник, и меня этому учит!

Вернувшись, К’Арл был очень не в настроении разговаривать с кем бы то ни было. Каждый день ему приходилось сталкиваться с человеческой низостью, мстительностью и жестокостью; он давно перестал считать себя воином справедливости, но все чаще не мог подавить горечь и разочарование в людях.

— Ну, как? — спросил его Винсент.

— Все прошло без сучка, без задоринки, — заверил его К’Арл. — А ты познакомился с той вдовушкой? Ты бы это... вампирское обольщение запустил.

— Все плохо, — понурился Винсент. К’Арл крепко подозревал, что женщины просто боятся вампира, и не без оснований. — Обольщение, говоришь? Но это же не любовь. Я уже устал...

«Рука устала», мысленно усмехнулся К’Арл, потом вспомнил, что украл у алхимика какую-то книгу с завлекательным названием. Нащупал ее в мешке, вынул...

— «Похотливая аргонианская дева», — прочел. — К’Арл взял это для тебя, Винсент. На, почитай.

— Живую деву это не заменит, — резонно заявил Винсент, однако глаза его блеснули красноватым. — Ну, давай!

С утра К’Арл отправился бродить по городу. Ему нравилась городская толчея, шум людских голосов, куда-то спешащие молодые женщины, размеренно шагающие взад-вперед стражники, зычные выкрики торговцев, доносившийся откуда-то голос менестреля... Он чувствовал себя таким чужим среди этих людей — и в то же время связанным с каждым из них. Ведь Очива или Винсент в любой день могли приказать ему убить кого-нибудь из торговцев, ремесленников или стражников.

Он подошел к западным воротам. Возле них теснилось множество мелких лавчонок, в числе которых стоял и небольшой прилавок, где торговали сбруей. Женщина за прилавком выглядела еще молодой и, на вкус К’Арла, довольно хорошенькой, но плохо одетой, бледной и изнуренной, а рядом держалась, помогая матери, девочка — давешняя знакомая К’Арла. Какие-то люди крутились у прилавка, прицениваясь к уздечкам и седлам. Внезапно их как ветром сдуло.

К прилавку подошел пожилой человек в богатой одежде, с угрюмым и властным лицом. К’Арл подобрался. Что-то в этом человеке было опасное, черствое, беспощадное. За плечами богача держались два рослых и крепких молодчика, похожих друг на друга как братья. Сыновья? Или телохранители?

Перед этим покупателем торговка не лебезила, не улыбалась, выкладывая лучшие товары. Наоборот, она нахмурилась и уперла руки в боки.

— Сигурд Рыжий, — зло сказала она — негромко, но так, что К’Арл отчетливо расслышал все. — Твоя взяла. У меня никто ничего не покупает — ты всех запугал, и уже второй день мне нечем кормить дочку. Я согласна выйти за тебя, но не надейся, что я тебя полюблю!

— Мама! — в отчаянии воскликнула девочка.

«Почему Рыжий?» — про себя удивился К’Арл. Сигурд был лыс, а то, что еще оставалось у него на голове, походило на седые перья стервятника.

— Ну нет, — произнес Сигурд Рыжий. Голос у него был под стать внешности: низкий, властный и очень холодный. — Я больше не хочу тебя. Ты войдешь в мой дом, но как служанка, а в жены я возьму твою дочь.

Женщина загнала девочку себе за спину и с вызовом взглянула на него.

— Мама, не смей! — прошептала девочка.

— Никогда.

— Ты пожалеешь, — спокойно сказал Сигурд. — Даю тебе три дня на размышление.

Он повернулся и ушел, молодчики поспешили за ним. «Телохранители, — оценил К’Арл. — Крепкие ребята, прирожденные воины. С ними нелегко будет справиться. Да и с самим Сигурдом — он явно не простой торгаш. На нем даже сейчас, на мирной прогулке, надета легкая броня — часто ли встретишь людей, которые постоянно ходят в доспехах без видимой необходимости? Наверняка он не раз убивал в своей жизни, причем убивал с удовольствием. Сейчас он уже немолод, грузен и прихрамывает, однако, скорее всего, драться с ним задача не из простых...»

К’Арл тихонько прокрался за Сигурдом. Тот, похоже, никуда не спешил — шел медленно, останавливался у прилавков, разглядывал товары, пару раз даже купил какую-то мелочь. Телохранители следовали за хозяином со скучающим видом; видимо, такие прогулки были у него в обычае.

В отличие от них, К’Арл не позволял себе скучать на задании.

Он дождался, пока Сигурд Рыжий остановится у очередной лавчонки, а телохранители по инерции пройдут чуть вперед, и резко рванулся, держа в руке длинный кинжал. Эта атака была его гордостью, его домашней заготовкой. Отточенное лезвие, без труда пробив тонкие звенья кольчуги, вошло в спину, точно между ребер, и К’Арл знал, что там, внутри, оно пронзило сердце.

Черное сердце Сигурда Рыжего.

Телохранители обернулись, промедлив лишь на мгновение, но этого мгновения К’Арлу хватило, чтобы всадить кинжал в грудь одному из них.

— Т-темное... Братство? — невнятно от страха проговорил второй и попятился — труп товарища свалился ему под ноги.

К’Арл не стал преследовать выжившего. Вокруг зашумели, забегали возле убитых люди, так что он предпочел побыстрее скрыться в путанице проулков, чтобы не попасться страже.

Наверное, следовало вернуться к западным воротам и сказать шорнице, что она может больше ничего не бояться. Потрепать по голове ее решительную дочку, может, купить новую уздечку... «Видишь, и человеческое сердце не понадобилось», — сказал бы девочке К’Арл. В самом деле, как бы это чистое, славное дитя провело ритуал вызова, пугавший многих взрослых мужчин?

Но К’Арл просто вернулся в Обитель.

— У меня для тебя новое задание, дорогой брат, — сказал ему Винсент и без всякого перехода добавил: — Ну и книга! Ты сам-то ее читал?

К’Арл покачал головой.

— «Похотливая аргонианская дева»! — продекламировал Винсент с непередаваемым чувством. — Нет, К’Арл, ты понимаешь, я же думал, что там действительно о похотливой деве! Открыл, стал читать — и что же? Полкниги про уборку. Уборку, К’Арл!

— Каджит не знал, — коротко ответил К’Арл. — Кого убить на этот раз?

— Один данмер, с виду респектабельный торговец, но он очень мешает... Брат, ты меня слушаешь?

К’Арл усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на новом задании.

Будь ты данмер, каджит или вампир, ты непременно кому-нибудь да помешаешь.

В конце концов, человеческое сердце для члена Темного Братства не обязательно. Скорее всего, оно ему никогда не понадобится...


End file.
